Aftermath
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: Missing scene from 2x22 that I though was necessary, will probably be a two shot depending on response. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys so this is only my second ever fanfiction and my first agents of shield so only constructive criticism please, hope you guys enjoy_ _J_

May came running into the room with Lincoln where Fitz and Mac where trying their best to control the bleeding of what appeared to be a stump instead of his arm.

"I was in med school, I can help" Lincoln says rushing to his side along with May.

Coulson looked deathly pale with blood steadily pouring out of his arm.

"We need to get him into surgery, immediately" Lincoln says as Simmons wheels in a gurney. They lift him up on it and wheel him off in a dash. May stands with Coulson's blood on her hands and clothes.

"Have you seen Skye?" Fitz asks worriedly

May remembers that Skye was going after her mother "You stay with Coulson, I will find Skye"

Fitz nods and they go their separate ways. May goes to the roof and finds Cal holding the body of Skye's mother while Skye sits on the ground breathing heavily and holding her head. May rushes over to Skye

"Skye, are you ok? Hey come on look at me" May asks worriedly

"Yup, just peachy. Can you help me up" Skye says quietly

May pulls her up and was going to help her walk but Skye waves her off. However when she goes to take a step, Skye almost falls down. Luckily May catches her and gives her a look.

"Ok, maybe I need a little help" Skye says swaying slightly.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. Plus I need to check on Coulson" May says and immediately realizes her mistake. Skye then immediately stops

"What is wrong with Coulson" Skye asks in-between deep breaths and May realizes how pale she looks.

"Look Skye, I will explain it once we get you to the infirmary, but we need to get you checked over, what happened?" May says while supporting most of Skye's weight and begins walking slowly again

"My mother's gift isn't that she lives forever, it's just a side effect. She can literally suck the life out of a person. At least that is what she attempted to do. You know I really don't feel very well" Skye says, while sliding down a wall.

"Hey come on Skye, stay with me" May says, horrified that a mother could do this to her child

"I'm just gonna take a quick nap" she says as her head lolls to the side

"Dammit Skye" May says angrily as she calls for a medic

Coulson woke up groggily, blinking a few times before seeing Bobbi in the bed to his left with Hunter asleep in his chair and May asleep in a similar chair not far from his. However when he looks to his left he sees Skye looking rather pale when it all comes rushing back. Skye. Her mother. the crystals. His hand. With his good hand he tries to find the remote to rise his bed but all the noise woke May from her light slumber.

"Hey you're alright" May says quietly calming him down

"What happened to Skye? Is she alright?" Coulson asks, concerned for the young girl's safety

"Her mom tried to suck the life out of her, literally" May says grimacing and Coulson gave that seriously look "I know right. Anyway Skye also managed to get all the crystals in the ocean during this whole process might I add. Simmons said she will be fine but she has a pretty nasty concussion, a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle along with being severely dehydrated." They both look sadly at the pale, sleeping girl that looked so small in her hospital bed.

"I am going to get Simmons to check on you" May says standing. Coulson begins to protest but May gives him that look that says 'shut up or how I will hurt you more' so he stays quite. When he gets back in a semi-comfortable position he looks over and sees Hunter is now awake.  
"How is she doing" Coulson says nodding toward the sleeping form of Bobbi who looked very pale and small in comparison to her usual brave self.

"She is hanging in there" he says running a hand over his tired, stressed and unshaven beard.

"You can't let yourself go, you need food, a shower, and to sleep in your own bed Hunter, you need to take care of yourself still too." Coulson says gingerly "Plus I bet she is getting a little sick of you" He says laughing slightly

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. I just don't think I can leave her" Hunter says quietly

"You need to, you are starting to stink" Bobbi said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Bobs how are you feeling" Hunter asks as he starts fussing over her.

"Hunter I feel like I got shot, go eat some real food and actually sleep, please. I don't need you getting sick" Bobbi says sleepily

"Yeah I can imagine how annoying that would be" May says as she walks back in the room with Simmons in tow. She checks Bobbi's vitals and replaces the bag of fluids, then moves on to Coulson and does the same

"It's nice to have some company here for once, most of the time everyone in here is asleep" Simmons says a little cheerfully. Coulson looks over at Skye

"When is she gonna wake up?" He asks with concern etched on his face

"She should be waking up anytime know, I won't be far but come get me when she wakes up" Simmons replies before walking out as Mack walked in.

"Mack, what are you doing here?" May asks confused, he hadn't been in since Coulsen was hurt seeing as he was the one that did it.

"Bobbi called, she said that I had to come down and drag Hunter out of here before he driver her absolutely insane" Mack says, smiling a little bit while Hunter gave an annoyed look.

"Hunter I am tired and not in the mood to argue, please go with Mack shower, eat, sleep or I will have him drag you put of here." She says as she drifts back to sleep. Hunter wasn't moving and had no intention of leaving and almost drifted back to sleep himself. However he was lifted out of his chair by Mack and May so he forced his eyes open .

"Nu uh, if you want to sleep, you are going to sleep in your bunk know let's go" Mack says dragging him out of that. May and Coulson are laughing quietly about the whole scenario when they hear a small moan in the bed next to them and see Skye shifting in her sleep. May walks around Coulson's bed so she is standing next to Skye. Skye blinks a few times and the light hurts her eyes. Once her vision focuses she sees May standing over her when she remembers her mom and the crystals and the inhumans. She tries to push herself up but there are strong hands, gently pushing her back down into the bed

"Hey, hey relax, you're fine, calm down" May says and Skye took a couple deep breaths before looking over and seeing Coulson. Crap they forgot she didn't know.

"What happened? Why are you in here, what happened your arm. The crystals? Oh my god is everyone ok. I wasn't sure if I stopped them." Skye says rambling and May hears her heart monitor.

"Hey Skye, you need to calm down, I am going to get Simmons, she asked me to get her when you woke up so she could check on you" May says slowly. Skye thinks for a minute before nodding slowly and May gets up and leaves the room

"Are you ok? Tell me what happened, please" Skye says once May walks out of the room

"Fitz managed to kill Gordon but he had a crystal in his hand.."

"Are Fitz and Mack ok?!" Skye interrupts worried

"Yes they are fine. Anyway I caught the crystal and I started to.."

"Coulson, are you completely insane? You caught the crystal? I don't think I could handle losing you too" Skye says quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me" Coulson says as Skye shifts her head to meet his eyes "I am not going anywhere, promise" he says with that know it all smirk when May walks in

"I was gone for all of five minutes and you make her cry?" May says annoyed. They once again hear Skye's heart monitor jump when they look and see her trying to sit up with a pained look on her face. Simmons pushed past May to push Skye back into bed

"So help me Skye, if you behave the way you did when you were shot, I will sedate you" Simmons says while fiddling with her IV. Skye laughs then winces

"Simmons you can't make me laugh" May and Simmons notice Coulson has fallen asleep and Skye is struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you get some sleep" Simmons says pulling Skye's blankets back up

"I'm fine, I'm not tired" she says as convincingly as possible but obviously failing

"Skye, you need your rest. Sleep. I will still be here when you wake up" May says putting her chair in-between Coulson's and Skye's bed. Simmons walked out to give them some privacy and May noticed Skye was still trying to stay awake. May grabbed her hand

"Hey, everything is fine. We are all safe, you are gonna be fine, we are all gonna be fine" Skye nods, finally letting the inevitable sleep take her.

 _I was thinking about continuing this story, maybe another chapter or two. Let me know if you guys would want that! Sorry for the long time between updates_


End file.
